At this time, the number one complaint of AR15 and M4 rifle users is that the gas key separates from the bolt carrier. The result is that the rifle ceases to fire. The gas key and bolt carrier, known jointly as the bolt carrier assembly or carrier assembly, separate because the screws that hold the gas key to the bolt carrier loosen over time as the rifle is fired. The original equipment screws are typically hex bolts. The gas key is drilled to accept two screws through two holes on the top of the gas key. The gas key is made with concavities so that the heads of the hex bolts are recessed. When fired, the bolt carrier assembly travels in the firing chamber ejecting the round and resetting the hammer under substantial force.
Many AR15 users undertake staking the gas key. When staking, the user would buy staking device and would seek to stake the gas key in mounting recesses to prevent the hex bolts from backing out. Unfortunately, the forces at work in the fire arm carrier assembly nonetheless push out the hex bolts.
The present invention cures the problem of the fasteners backing out while allowing the bolt carrier and gas key to be taken apart for maintenance, which is required from time to time.
Bolt carrier groups are made by numerous manufacturers. Some manufacturers stake the bolts holding the gas key to the bolt carrier. Staking a gas key and the bolts pinches the material on the gas key to the bolts and inhibits the bolts from turning and backing out. The problem with such staking is that sometimes the bolts need to be loosened to maintain the gas key or the bolt carrier or to repair the fire arm.
Some users have sought to inhibit back out of the gas key bolts by applying a cement-type material, such as “LOCTITE.” Such cement products are not a solution to the problem because of the hot gasses liberated in the firing chamber during the firing of the AR15 or M4 affect the cement material and the bolts still become loose or there can be other adverse effects. The bolt reciprocates during firing, and this reciprocating action produces great force on the gas key, which further complicates retention of the gas key on the bolt carrier.